Camp Ninja!
by mabui-hime
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sirena,Niyuki,Lee, and Tamekaze go to ninja camp! SasukexOC,narutoxOC,SakuraxOC. If you don't like Naruto character with created characters please dont read and flame me.
1. Arranged marriges?

**Jessica: Oh, another glorious day, and another glorious story!**

**Tyrone: You said you were going to put this on your freewebs not fanfiction!!!!**

**Jessica:... Oh well! I changed my mind! XD**

**Tyrone:Sigh...**

* * *

**Sirena's POV**

"But I don't wanna go!" I said, angrily. "But you have to!" by best friend Tamekaze said, annoyed. I met Tamekaze when I was 5. He was 6. It was just after

my father's death.

**.::FLASHBACK::.**

I sat on the edge of the dock in the middle of the lake, crying over my loss. "Sirena, let's go," my mother said. "NO!" I replied through my tears. The dock was

the last place I went with him. "Don't be late," he had said. But I still was. When I got home, I saw him sprawled out on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. A

kunai through his throat, chest and arms. Shurinkens through his legs. "daddy?" I shook him gently. Was he asleep? No, this was too much blood for him to be

asleep. "DADDY?!"I shouted., "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I sat there, reminicing. "Hey, Sirena," my mom

called."hn?" I replied. "Look, there's

a boy your age, or maybe older is over there, why don't you introduce yourself?" she said cheerily, despite what happened. I walked over to the boy. "Hi! I'm

Sirena!" I said cheerily to him."Hey, wassup, I'm Tamekaze," Tamekaze said. We were the best of friends ...

**.::END FLASHBACK::.**

Tamekaze had Dark Green hair an his eyes were hidden behind his glasses. "But," I began, "No buts," Tamekaze oh so gracefully interrupted."Remember

camp before?! Remember Niyuki?! Or did you forget again?!" I yelled and pulled away from where he was. "Oh," he said, "Yeah..."

**The next day **

**.::Camp::.  
1st Round Swimming**

I looked to my far right and saw a flash of light brown hair. _'It can't be...Can it?'_

**Niyuki's POV**

After the swimming round,I personally came in third. A girl named Sirena came in first. Wait. Sirena? It can't be. No! It just CAN'T!

**FLASHBACK**

I sat on the hard, stony ground. Today was so boring! There were no kids my age here! Wait, who's that? A young girl with hair and a boy with dark green

hair about my age were laying down under a sakura tree, the boy half asleep, and the girl questioning him. I was so excited! Finally! Kids MY age! I ran up to

them, while the girl questioned him, she noticed me and told the boy that a girl was running toward them.He didn't really look like he cared but oh well... I ran

faster but then my brown hair flew into my eyes and I tripped on a root. But, the good thing is that I landed on something soft... WAIT SOMETHING

SOFT!? I moved my hair out of my eyes and saw that I fell on the boy! I felt something on my lips. Something warm and soft. I looked at my lips and saw that

I had accidently kissed the boy! I was too shocked to move. After a few seconds, he opened one eye to see that I was on top of him and the fact that we

were kissing!

**AN HOUR LATER**

The girl coughed and said,"finally! Something interesting happened!" I blushed and sat up, not realising I was still on him. "Gomenasai!" I said, fearing the

worst. "Its Okay," the girl said and introduced herself as Sirena. "The boy you're sitting on is Tamekaze." She explained while giggling! I blushed a full blush

and got off him completely. We played there until a girl who looked just like Sirena,except had green eyes while Sirena had blue, came over and said, "Mum

wants you guys to come home for dinner now." "Awww...nee-chan!"Sirena said, "Oh, Niyuki this is my sister, Sakura, and Sakura-neechan, this is my new

best friend Niyuki!" _'Best?'_I thought. "She can come too!" Sakura said.

**.::END FLASHBACK::.**

**Sirena's POV**

Ah... 1st place... Haha! Tamekaze came in 2nd! "AHEM!!!"Said the PA system."Everyone!!! report to your dorms!!! that is all" I don't feel like going to the

dorms so I'll go find Sakura-neechan.

**Niyuki's POV**

Hm. I should go... I left the Gym and made it to the dorms.There was a booth outside and I picked a number from the jar ranging from 0 to 400. I shut my

eyes and picked one out. the small paper had a small 211 written on it. I stuffed it in my pocket and quickly made my way to room 211. As I approached my

door, I was ready for whoever was inside. Dirt jerk, or neat freak, I would be ready. I opened the door and was shocked to see...THAT NO ONE WAS

THERE!!! I quickly chose the blue bed. It smelled like bluberries. I quickly unpacked all my clothes...and the ramen. I put my clothes in the blue armoir(sp?).

I walked into the kitchen and stuffed the ramen in the cupboards. Then, I heard the door creak. I pretended I didn't hear until I heard a familiar voice say,

"Um, hello? Is anyone there?" My eyes got teary as I walked into the dorm door. "Si-Sirena?" I asked. "Ni-ni-ni-niyuki!!!" she screamed. I ran to the girl in a

BIG hug!!! After that we caught up with each other while we unpacked my ramen.

**Sirena's POV**

"I can't believe this," I mumbled in a low voice. "You can't belive what?" Niyuki said. "That... our parents made us have arranged marriges." I replied, still

mumbling. "Oh yeah! whose yours?" She asked excitedly. "Uchiha...Sasuke..." I mumbled. If she paid attention to my voice ,which I'm assuming she did, she

would hear anger, sorrow, and resent all mixed in two words. "Who's yours?" I asked, sneering. "Some kid named Uzumaki Naruto," she said with a blush on

her face. "Is that why you started eating ramen when our parents introduced them to us?" I asked "We were only 7..."

**.::FLASHBACK::.**

"Okaa-san! where are we going?!" I asked as I tore my hand from my mother's grip. "To see your husbands!" She said cheerily. "husbands?" Niyuki said.

"You mean like you and Da-" I my mouth couldn't form the words. It just couldn't. My mother meerly said ,"Hai." We all walked there in silence. When we got

there, I saw a raven-haired boy and a hyper Naruto. they looked about, a year older than us. The Raven haired boy looked calm and smirked at me. I just

blushed and waved. I looked over to Niyuki and saw that Naruto was suffocating poor Niyuki. "Naruto! let go of Niyuki before you _kill_ her!" Kill. I had said

that word as if it tasted bad. It did. But when I saw Naruto release Niyuki, I was relieved. "Hi, Sirena-chan!" He said, forgetting about Niyuki. I laughed at

Naruto's face. His whiskers, well, his cheek, twitched. I smiled at all of them. We played the whole day! At the end of the day, Sasuke's mom whispered

something in Sasuke and Naruto's ears. They nodded and walked over to us, and gave us a kiss on the cheek. I immediatly flushed as he said the word(s),

"Ashiteru, Sirena-chan."

**.::END FLASHBACK::.**

I was dazed. Remembering that particular memory made me blush so hard, I looked like a tomato. Niyuki just sat there. Then she snapped her fingers in front

of my face and said, "WAKE UP!!!" I jumped, and hit the ceiling with my head. She smirked as she said,"Gee,Sirena, never thought you'd be that dazed."

* * *

**Jessica: you like it???**

**Tyrone:You actually wrote THIS story??**

**Jessica:yes**

**Tyrone: Naomi's gonna kill you...**

**Jessica: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!! **


	2. Sakura

**Jessica: I'M BACK!!!WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!**

**Tyrone:Woopie...**

**Jessica:-bonks tyrone on the head- hmph!**

**Tyrone: ow!!!!**

**Jessica: anyway... a few words,**

**listen to the song diary of Jane its awesome!!!!XD**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sirena hit Niuyki as hard as she could, which is VERY hard. She was PISSED. "Si-sirena, I'm sorry!" Niyuki said, laughing. Sirena immediatly calmed down

and sat camly on the couch. "She gets it from her sister," Niyuki whispered, but Sirena heard it. "NANI?!" she screamed. Niyuki shrank into chibi form and

said, "Nothing!" There was a deafening _crack _coming from the living room ceiling.Sirena and Niyuki ran to the living room(yes, I know dorms probably

DON'T have living rooms but think of dorms in the camp as houses.) as something fell through-Lee with his spandex down to his knees, sitting on a toilet with

newspaper in hand. Whe he realised he wasn't alone he said, "Do you mind?" In a british accent. When he looked around, he saw that it wasn't his room and

said, "OH THE YOUTHFULLNESS OF POO HAS GOTTEN ME FROM THIRD FLOOR TO SECOND!!!" Sirena's nose detected poo... A lot of it

too. Niyuki was about to say something but then another _crack_ was heard before Lee and his dorm toilet disappeared into the room below. Sirena sighed.

Her and Niyuki walked to the sofa pulling thier wallets of of their back pockets. Sirena opened hers and was not surprised to have a pic of her and Sasuke at

the top of the slide smiling and laughing. 'That was the last time...I saw him...' Sirena thought, sadly. Niyuki stared in her wallet. The picture she had was the

picture of her and Naruto on the boingy things like on the ones in playgrounds. They both were on a horse but hey, no one was complaining. Naruto was behind her in the picture, arms around her waist as she made it go forward and back, she could see it, though not visible to the human eye.

**.::2nd Round::.**

**Survival: in the dorms.**

"OKAY TIME FOR SECOND ROUND!!!!" the PA system boomed. "THERE ARE WIRES PUT ALL OVER THE DORMS SO IF YOU STEP ON

ONE, AND ALARM WILL SOUD! THANK YOU, THAT IS ALL!" Sirena sweat dropped. 'wires?' she thought, annoyed with the idea of it. Niyuki

looked carefully on the ground for wires and stepped into the bathroom. A shrill, high-pitched, alarm sounded. "OH YEAH, LASERS TOO!" The PA system

sounded once more. Niyuki blushed and got out of the bathroom. Rock Lee stepped into the room and Sirena poked him. The shrill alarm sounded once

more and a frightened Lee jumped. "ALSO LOSERS AND OR DORKS!" The PA system said, obviously not wanting to. "Hey!" Lee said, "I'm not a loser

and or dork!" he said triumphantly. Sirena sweatdropped as Lee fainted dramaticaly.

**Sirena's POV**

I sighed. Another person, well actually the same person, invading my personal space. I dragged the unconcious Lee to room 212 which was right across from

us. I made Lee's fist knock on the door and hid behind my door, peeking out the peephole. A blonde boy with spiky hair and whiskers popped his head out

and looked around. he finally looked down and screamed, "BUSHY-BROW!!! ARE YOU OKAY?" I laughed at his stupidness. It took a while for his face

to match to the boy from years ago. I quickly opened the door and hugged him. "Sirena? SIRENA!!!" he screamed as he hugged back. "Come in!" he said.

"NIYUKI! COME IN ROOM-Sirena pauses to look at Naruto's dorm door-212 OKAY?!" I screamed in my dorm. "Coming!" came the reply. Niyuki

came out running and once she saw Naruto, she shoved the bowl of ramen she was holding into my hands and fainted, Naruto catching her. "Nani? What's

wrong with her?" He asked, not know who she is. Naruto, you remember how we met, right?" I asked him, annoyed. "Naruto got into his "thinking position"

and said, "Hmm, yeah, there was you, your mom, and a girl with brown hair. He looked at Niyuki then thought. He immediatly picked her up bridal style and

put her on his bed. I sweatdropped, 'Naruto can be so overdramatic' I thought as he put a thermometer in Niyuki's mouth. "Naruto! I'm gett ing some water

ok?" I shouted to him. "Go ahed!" He said. I walked to the door to the kitchen. My head was down at the floor as I made my way there. When I got there, I

bumped into something hard and fell. I was wearing a skirt so it kinda umm... fipped up. I flipped it down blushing then looked up. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" I

said,gawking at the 17 year old. He was FINE!!! He was tall dark and handsome! He held out a hand for me and I took it and pulled up. He's strong! He

pulled me into a hug. I was so happy I hugged him back. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to see if Niyuki was okay. She regained conciousness as I

shouted, "FREE RAMEN!!!" Naruto came running. " Huh? Where?" Niyuki said, blindly as if she had been asleep and couldn't get up. Just then, Sasuke

came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked to the side and saw his head resting on my shoulder, a pouty expression on his

face. I looked at Naruto pulling Niyuki into a suffocating hug, just like when we were kids. "I see you already found your boyfriends," said a voice coming

from the door. I turned around as Sasuke lifted his head. "Hi, Sakura-Neechan!" I said cheerily. She walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. I saw

Sasuke respond and I was PISSED. THEY HAD STARTED MAKING OUT! My shocked expression said it all. I gave her one of my

how-dare-you-even-TOUCH-my man- look. I stormed out o the room and into my dorm, shutting it so violently, all the doors in the halls opened. But not

from the people doing it, from the force. I locked it and ran in my

room, loocking the door.

**Normal POV**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT! SASUKE, SAKURA!!!" Niyuki shouted at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE HORRIBLE! NOW IF

YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, MY BEST FRIEND,YOUR SISTER, YOUR ARRANGED, IS PROBABLY ABOUT TO KILL HERSELF(i exagerrate) SO

GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Niyuki stormed out the room unlocked the door, closed it, and locked it, and that, was that.

**Niyuki's POV**

I just can't believe they did that! I looked around, the kitchen knives were untouchhed as well as the other sharp stuff. I walked to her room door and

knocked. I heard a muffled,"GO AWAY!" and more muffled sobs. I unlocked her door and locked it behind me. I found that Sirena colored her walls black

with a crayon. the only light I saw was that of coming from a single window. Then I saw Sirena sitting on the edge of her bed, crying her eyes out. "Oh,

Sirena," I said and hugged her. She cried noisily on my shoulder. by the time her crying had ceased, It was 12:00am. I looked at my shirrt. There was only one

word for this-WRECKED. "Why were you crying so hard?" I asked her. "B-b-b-bec-c-cause. you s-saw what she d-did!" Sirena stuttered so badly, I

thought she was gonna have another emotional breakdown. "A-and,"she continued,"he-he's a playboy..." I gasped at this. Uchiha Sasuke, Sirena's

Fiance was a-a playboy???"No!" I said, scared she was lying to me just so she could wriggle out of her marrige! She was shaking so violently, I felt dizzy! I

calmed her down, so she wouldn't break down if she saw Sasuke again. She was still pretty sad.

**.::The Next Day::.**

**Normal POV**

Naruto invited Niyuki, whose nick name is yuki, and Sirena, whose nick name is Siri, to the pool at 2:00 pm. Sakura,thankfully, wasn't coming. When they all

arrived, Siri didn't even glance at Sasuke. "Hi Siri-chan," Sasuke said hopefully. "Hello, Uchiha-san" She replied coldly. Sasuke winced at the address of his

name and of the way she said it. She said it with hatred, disgust, and angel all rolled up in his name. Sakura swam at a corner of the pool, alone. While

Sasuke, Yuki, and Naruto, swam and played the whole day through not thinking Siri was lonely. Yuki was worried, but was having too much fun to

notice that her friend wasn't.

**Sirena's POV**

I watched Yuki have fun while I sat there, annoyed. I cautiously slipped out the water-not that I needed to, they were having too much fun to notice. I

wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my room. I quickly changed and curled up in a corner, knees to chest, rocking back and forth like a mad man er,

woman! After a few minutes, I walked to my suitcase and packed up. I mad a note that says:

**/ Dear Niyuki/**

**/ Thanks for making me the saddest of /**

**/All of you. Goodbye forever. /**

**/Sirena /**

---------------------------------------------

I sighed and jumped out of Yuki's window, which led to the front of the camp. Dodging the wires, I landed sofly on my feet. I walked to a nearby bench and

sat there, thinking.

**With Niyuki**

"Where's Siri?" Yuki said worriedly. Naruto and Sasuke looked around. Their eyes widened when they noticed Siri was no longer there. They all ran in the

apartment and looked in Siri's room. They just found the note she left. They all jumped out of Yuki's window and saw Siri crying on the bench.

* * *

**Jessica: I'll leave you there with a cliffy XD I'm so evil**

**  
Who should approach her? **

** a).Sasuke**

**b).Naruto **

** c).Niyuki**


	3. Sharingan?

**Tyrone. I'm guessing you're all wondering why I'M the first to talk. It's because Jessica doesn't want to talk because there is only two reviews on this story even though there's 2 and now 3 chapters, causing her to be sad. so, if you start reviewing, she might just start talkin.**

**Naomi:DAT'S RITE!!! Plus, Jessica said she didn't wanna write until she gets at least 10 reviews.She might even delete this story! REVIEW!!!!  
**

* * *

"Sirena," Naruto whispered as he slowly walked up to her. Then he started to run to her. But instead of catching her in a suffocating hug he tripped over his

foot. Niyuki hit her head, losing brain cells in the process. Sasuke muttered, "Dobe..." Sakura snuggled against Sasuke. Seeing Sakura snuggle against her

fiance, Sirena lowered her head and her sobs became louder. Naruto walked up to her and hugged her gently. "Naruto-kun..." Siri said, blushing. "I don't like

seeing you cry." he said, sadly. Siri smiled and hugged him back as he said, "I'll make you ramen if you stop crying."Naruto said. Niyuki smiled and ran up to

the two, also hugging them. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, they obviously don't need us here." Sakura said, " we could go to my room and-" Sakura was cut short

when Sasuke said, "No," in a surprisingly deep tone. Sakura tried to snuggle in his chest but Sasuke activated his sharingan and flipped her over his shoulder,

making her fly somewhere unknown. He just walked away to the dorms. Siri noticed this and held a sad face, making Naruto worry. "Siri-chan?" he said in a

puzzled tone. Niyuki knew what was wrong. Naruto picked Sirena and plopped her on one of his shoulder and picked Niyuki up and did the

same."N-naruto?" Siri said, quite puzzled. Quite puzzled indeed. "I'M GONNA MAKE THAT BASTARD PAY!!!" He screamed. Yuki sweatdropped as

he ran top speed, to the dorms and into room 212. Naruto dropped Siri, and placed Yuki softly down. "HEY!!! WHY DO YOU DROP ME, BUT PUT

HER DOWN!!!???" Siri screeched. Naruto started to rub the back of his head then said, "Sorry..." Poor Siri. She had landed on her head because Naruto let

go of her legs. "HOY TEME!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WLL BUST IT DOWN!!!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke's door. Siri sweatdropped as Naruto

proceded with his threat, but misrebly failed in the process, hurting his feet, arms, and all the things in between.

**Sirena's POV**

Feh, stupid Naruto. If you look up stupid, you'd see Naruto trying to break down a chakra sealed door. Just like what I'm seeing now. I held out a hand in

front of Naruto so he would stop. "B-b-b-b-b-but teme!" He whined. "Naruto, do you see the black aura coming from the door?" I asked him. "Huh? Oh,

yeah I see it, but what does that have to do with teme?" He asked. Boy, he really was clueless..." That has to do with him because," I paused to see Naruto

and Yuki,who I forgot was there, leaning in to hear my words, "Sasuke-his name tastes bad now- sealed it with shadow chakra." "But, there's only

fire,wind,water,earth, and lightning!" Naruto said. "Yes but, water and lightning creates shadow(not sure if it's true, my friend said it so don't yell/flame)

chakra" I said, exasperated. I applied chakra to my hand, making my palms filled with black chakra. I took Sasuke's chakra in, and opened the door

cautiously. Sasuke was in the corner, knees to chest. I walked to him and hugged him. "Aww," Niyuki said from the doorway. Sasuke hugged back, a tear

rolling down his cheek. I kissed his cheek and stood up. I looked around to see that his room was black, like mine, but his natural room color was black. I

pulled 4 rulers out of nowhere and said, "Who wants to help me get the crayon off my room!?" Everyone nodded but didn't say anything- just grabbed a ruler

and headed to room 211, and into my room. I realised that my bed was a soft, king sized bed with DARK blue sheets. A laptop as a courtesy from the camp.

we all began scraping and soom the room revealed bright purple designs. While we finish scraping, I will tell you what my building dorm plan thinge. When

you go into the door, you will see a door marked living room in front of you. Here's the door order from left to right. Mine,Kitchen, Living Room, Movie

Room, Yuki's room. Oh! the scrapings done! Back to the story!!! Anyway, I shouted, "Guys! I'm going to the pool! If you want to come, jump out my

window!!!" "HAI!!!" came the replies followed by a "Hn". Having my bathing suits on under my clothes, I was about to jump out when I saw Niyuki come

too. I jumped out, diving to the deep end, avoiding wires and lasers. I had Sharingan, but didn't tell Yuki or anyone. I saw Sasuke in the pool when I felt,er,

saw him. He caught me from doing a belly flop. THAT WOULD HAVE HURT!!!! "Ariga-" I was cut short when I felt something warm on my lips. I opened

my eyes to see onyx looking back at me. I pulled back and said, " not while we're swimming!" He just grunted and went underwater, and put me on his

shoulders as Niyuki and Naruto did the same. Funny how I didn't notice them there..."CHICKEN FIGHT!!!" I screamed and I made a bit of chakra flow into

my hands. I grabbed Niyuki's hands and pushed. The, on one hand, I let go and tickled he stomach, making her scream. I took this oppertunity to push her off

Naruto. Sasuke put my legs on his back instead of his shoulders so I held on to his shoulders as he swam me around the pool, making people stare. I stood up

on his back and he kept swimming. strong man huh? I sat down once more and just enjoyed it. I then jumped off of him and went underwater. I activated

sharingan and hugged Sasuke. But when he saw my eyes he gasped. Niyuki and Naruto did the same. "YOU'RE AN UCHIHA?!" Niyuki screeched when

we got in the dorms. "No. I'm a Haruno." I said plainly. "Then how can you have TEME'S power?" Naruto screamed. "Because my mom was an Uchiha!" I

said at last, "and she had sharingan! That was the only thing I had that Sakura doesn't :)" "Then why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke said. "My mom said not to." I

said back. He looked at my eyes and said, "T-three wheels already???" I smirked, saying "activated age 2, 2 wheels age 5, 3 wheels age 8." Sasuke gawked

at this. I whispered ," Hey, Sasuke, want me to torture Naruto?" "He deserves it." Sasuke said, grinning. WHOA GRINNING?! HAS THE WORLD

ENDED? HAS THE EARTH STOPPED SPINNING? HAS NARUTO BECOME CRAZY?! Ill answer the last question-yes. "MANGEKYO

SHARINGAN!" I shouted at naruto as my eyes turned different and an Illusion surrounded Naruto and Niyuki??? They were in a happy place and suddenly,

It caught fire, a match in Naruto's hands. Niyuki shouted, "DISPELL!" and their illusion went away. I groaned, Why did I teach her that? Naruto, still

panicking- we decided to leave him and go in my dorm. "Let's go to the movie room!!!!" I shouted. I'll make dinner as you guys watch. Naruto, who stoped

panicking, went in the movie room straight, without complaints, except for a mumbled ," I liked Sakura-chan better," only audible for me to hear as Naruto

walked in the movie room. I walked to the kitchen, and started to cook. I boiled some water for Niyuki and Naruto's ramen, and also for Sasuke and my

spaghetti. I poured the ramen and the shell shaped spaghetti in 2 different pots. I took out the spaghetti sauce and poured it in a bowl and heated it. after a few

minutes, the ramen and spaghetti were finished. As I walked in the movie room, the movie was finished, and everyone' attention was on me. "Spaghetti for

Sasuke and Ramen for Niyuki." I said, "And Naruto, don't ask why I'm not making you one. Because I heard what you said." Sasuke looked at the sauce on

the spaghetti and tomatoes on the side. I sat down next to Sasuke and my stomach rumbled as I smelled the spaghetti. Sasuke noticed this and said," Sirena,

here," and put a forkful into my mouth. I didn't protest. We ate like that until it was time to Sleep. Sasuke walked out the door and brought his clothes- Wait.

Let me rephrase that. ALL OF HIS CLOTHES!!! "I'm moving in!" He said, stuffing his stuff with mine in the armior. I sighed and said, "Where do you think

you're gonna sleeep???" I was tired! you can't blame me! I walked to my bed and went under the covers. He did the same. "Fine but no touching okay?" I

said, half blushing. "Hn." he said. "Oyasuminasai," I said. "Oyasuminasai." He replied as we all drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Jessica:I'M BACK!!! But please leave reviews. It feels like no one likes this story and I might have to delete it.**


	4. AN IMPORTANT!

**Okay. I told you once. I told you twice. 1 hundred sumtin views, 2 reviews. i feel SO loved... NOT! now, you guys, Now I'm jus asking for 7 reviews! Just 7! you guys have a week! i will make 1 more chap. but! If not 7 reviews 4 the whole story, its going 2 d trash. starting tomarro.**  



	5. Dieing

**JessicaYAY! 7 REVIEWS!**

**Sasuke:Hn**

**Jessica: don't hn me**

**Sasuke:Just did.**

**Jessica: oh-oh- while I try to think of something you go ahead and read the story- oh...  
**

* * *

**Sirena's POV**

Mmm... I don't wanna wake up! I opened my eyes to see onyx eyes looking back at me. "Ohayou" I said "Hn." Was his reply, if you call that one. I got off the

bed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. When I got there, I saw Naruto there. "Hey Sirena-chan! Can you make me ramen? Yuki's not awake yet!" He

said, pouting and obviously forgetting what he said yestereday. "What about what you said yesterday?" I said sadly. "Oh, I didn't mean it! I was just mad that

you used your sharingan on me that's all, I'm sorry!" He said, bowing. I cooked him ramen and went to the oven to make waffles when a hug was on my

shoulders (a/n u kno? a shoulder hug?). "Sasuke, get off!" I said, annoyed because of the weight. When I felt the weight lift I sighed and started to make

myself waffles. Hm. I could have sworn I heard rustling. I turned the stove off after I finished making them and walked to Yuki's room. I opened the door

and... FREDDY COUGAR POPPED OUT!!! Just kidding... Now on with the story. I saw Yuki still sleeping so I took a bucket of cold water, put some ice

in it, and threw it at Yuki, and ran out of the room as fast as I could and pretended to put a waffle on my plate and sit down "peacefully".

**Niyuki's POV**

Mmmm... Ramen. Wait, Why's my bed wet? There's ice? "WHAT THE $&$???"

**Sirena's POV**

Ha! She got what she deserves. I saw Yuki run out, completely wet. I stiiffled a laugh. If she heard me, I would have been Caught. Caught with a capital C. I

put on a worried face. "Niyuki what happened?" I said as Naruto started to make a fuss over her. "Someone poured water on me!!!" She said, well, yelled.

Sasuke motioned for me to sit next to him. I did. I felt arms encircle my waist and pull me on Sasuke's lap. Hmm, I should get comfy, it looks like I won't be

leaving this lap for a while. I shifted around, got comfy, and laid my head on his chest. _thud,thud,thud._ That's what his heart sounded like. He put his face

near my ear and whispered, "You did that?" I nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest. He smirked and put his chin and my head. Yuki had stopped

rampaging and sat down to eat ramen with Naruto. I took a little nap in a certain someones chest until I heard a door bell ring. My door bell. I looked up

drowsily to see that Sasuke was carrying me to the door. He put me down In front of it. I opened the door to see... "Tamekaze?" Sasuke growled at the

sudden intrusion of another man er, boy. I lughed and hugged him. Sasuke gave a VERY low growl. We let go and I introduced them. "Tamekaze, this is

Sasuke, my coughfiancecough, and Sasuke, this is Tamekaze my best friend." I was confused. Sasuke had wrapped his arms around me possesivly. WHAT

THE HECK? Hmm... Let's see. Sasuke when he wakes up is sweet. Tamekaze shows up. Sasuke angry. Hmm.. AHA! I HAVE COME TO THE

CONCLUSION THAT SASUKE IS...

**Sasuke's POV**

UGH! Another stupid dobe here. Darn him... I growled as Sirena hugged him. I have been doing that alot lately... I wonder why. Could it be that I'm...

**Normal POV**

"What's wrong Sasuke? You JEALOUS?" Tamekaze said while smirking. Sirena hit him hard on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" Tamekaze said,

annoyed. "You know what it's for so don't play dumb with me." Sirena stated, annoyed. "Isn't it time for swimming or something?" Niyuki said, randomly

popping up in between Sirena and Tamekaze. When she looked at Tamekaze, she blushed and hid behind Sirena. Sirena snickered. THIS was RICH. If only

Sirena had a camera, what joy it would be! "Okay," said Sasuke through clenched teeth. When we all changed, we jumped jumped through my window, all

but Tamekaze. "Let's go!" Shouted Sirena as she jumped out. A few minutes after that, you could hear a big **_splash. _**Tamekaze FINALLY jumped out.

Sirena activated sharingan and looked aroud for Tamekaze. But unluckily, Sakura was there. She smrirked at Sasuke, who had a small blush on. Sirena hid

under water, angry. I watched them chicken fight, Sakura on Sasuke's shoulders, Niyuki on Tamekaze's.

**Sirena's POV**

I swam to the pool steps, and sat there, thinking. What the heck? I mean, Sakura can have Sasuke and Niyuki can have Naruto! Im... cool with that...

I...am... I couldn't believe it! For the second time I was angry at Sakura for trying to take Sasuke. But... She can have him. Since it seems He likes her better

than me. I walked to my dorm, and put Sasuke's clothes in Sakura's dorm and changed into my own clothes. The deal...

_Flashback_

**_Normal POV_**

_Sirena was folding her clothes when Sakura knocked on her door. "Hm?" Sirena asked. "Um, If you get tired of Sasuke, just come to me," an with _

_that, she was gone._

_END flash back_

**Sirena's POV**

I sighed I wouldn't tell anyone about this. I guess Sasuke would be happier with Sakura...

**Niyuki's POV**

I laughed as Sasuke carried Sakura on his back, wait- HE PUT HER ON HIS BACK??? "WHAT THE _Cencored_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE

DOING???" I screamed at him. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD ONLY CARRY THE PERSON YOU LOVE ON YOUR BACK! WHAT

HAPPENED TO THAT?!" I said, not giving him a chance to talk. "That's right, and I love Sakura," he said, as if it were so casual. "B-but, what about

Sirena?" I asked, fearing the worst. "I only love Sakura." He stated again. I gasped and ran out of the pool, dragging Naruto with me, to find Sirena before she

kills herself!(Not exaggerating this time.)

**Sirenas POV**

I can't believe it. I saw he whole scene from my window. Sasuke had said... No! It's not true! But I heard it from my very ears! That's that. I walked to the

kitchen and looked for the knives. I took one and made a cut on my arm. Then another, and another. It felt good. Like my problems washed away with the

blood that was shed. I stopped and held the knife up when I heard the door creak. If it was Sasuke or Sakura, this knife is going throuhg my chest. A person

opened the door to the kitchen. It was... "Sirena STOP!!!" Niyuki shouted. I smiled. Someone who cares... I passed out from blood loss as I heard a Dobe's

voice say, "SIRENA!" _THUD._

**  
Naruto's POV**

I watched as Sirena fell, unconcious. I panicked. I jumped out of Sirena's window and got to Sasuke. "Teme! SIRENA'S UNCONCIOUS!" He shrugged

while Sakura held a worried face. Sakura rushed and jumped into Sirena's window and to Sirena. On her arm were the words:

**_"Sasusaku NaruNiyu"_**_  
_

At these words, everyone there was crying. Sakura healed her hand and then Niyuki bandaged it. A supposed tear slid silently down Sirena's unconcious face.

Why? Is it because of TEME? Did you hear what he said? or was it because you were sad? Sad that no one saw you? Is it because you thought everyone i

gnored you? I've had that feeling. Until Mikoto took me in. I'm sorry. I wasn't there to help you.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked around, where is everyone? Wait. Where's Sirena? "Yo. Tamekaze." I said to him. "Hm?" He said. "Where's everyone?" "I dunno" With that, we

jumped through Sirena's window. Inside they saw everyone hovering above Sirena. When I came closer I saw that they were crying. Sirena was wrapped in

bandages. Tamekaze fell to his knees beside Sirena. No, he didn't cry, but he just sat there, as if Sirena would pop up any minute. I walked closer but

everyone held their hands in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "Wha-?"I said. "Don't...MOVE..." Sakura growled. I didn't dare move. She was worse

than Sirena. Sirena didn't hurt people when she was angry. Sakura in the other hand... I can't say it.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh my gosh... Had she finally snapped? Was she angry at me? A tear rolled down my cheek. Why? Is it my fault? I mean I DID make out with Sasuke but...

She didn't have to do this. Please. Dont DIE!!!! I watche as Yuki sobbed on my shoulder. I had to see she would live I HAVE to!!! Please, Sirena. LIVE!

**Niyuki's POV**

Oh, Sirena! DON'T DIE!!! Please... Dont...Die... I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Kami, I wish I was there for her, I wish I could have helped her, and

maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't have come to this. Please Kami.

**Normal POV**

If they were all thinking the same thoughts I know what it would be. They thought:

_'Please Kami, PLEASE...'_

* * *

**Jessica:-sniffle- I have to leave it at that.**

**Okay. there will be another vote okays?**

**Will Sirena Make it through the night?**

**A)Yes**

**B)No**

**I NEED ALL YOUR REVEWS AND VOTES PLEASE!!!**

**Thankyou all for those wonderful reviews! please review again!!!**

**Jya Ne!**


	6. Sirena!

**Jessica: I can't believe it!!!**

**Naruto:what????**

**Jessica: THAT I DONT OWN YOU!!!!  
**

**Sasuke:Dobe**

**Jessica:TEME**

**Naruto: that's my word!!!**

**Jessica: It's not copywrited!!!!**

**Naruto:...**

**Sasuke: Dobes**

**Jessica: SHUT UP!!!!**

**Sasuke: NO**

**Naruto,Jessica:YES**

**Sasuke: Just read the story...  
**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

My tears stained her cheek. Her face is slowly getting pale. Sirena...Please, don't die! I need you. Please...

**Sakura's POV**

Maybe I pushed her too hard. I never intended this to happen! Please Sirena, Don't die on me!!! Please...

**Niyuki's POV**

Sirena, you will live! Please, please, please don't die! Please Kami-sama..

**Tamekaze POV**

I looked at the clock. 12:00 AM. I've been sitting here all day. I can't leave her side. A small tear rolled down my cheek and fell on her face. If you die...

**Sirena's POV (yes you read right)**

What's that light? It's so pretty. Wha? My face is wet? "Open your eyes!" A familiar voice!!! But, who? I slowly opened my eyes to see a tear fall on my cheek. My vision was blurred and my eyes were meer slits, but I was sure I saw a tear fall on me. "Sa-sasuke?" I said, my voice raspy.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sa-sasuke?" Did I hear right? I looked at Sirena who was looking at me."Si-Sirena? SIRENA!!!" I yelled. Everyone jolted their heads to her, who was standing up. She walked over to me, and slapped me. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked. "For giving Sakura a chicken fight shoulder," she said, angrily. "I'm sorry!!" I said to her. She plopped down on my lap and fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

"Okay then, Let's all sleep here just in case she shos any signs of-" Tamekaze cut Sakura off with a growl. Everyone nodded and saiid, "good night."

The next day, 12:00PM

"Everyone, wake up!" Sirena shouted. Every one looked up to see a completely healed Sirena, no bandages. "Sirena, your arm!" Sakura said. "I healed it," said Sirena, "I snuck in your dorm when you were asleep and healed myself." Sakura sweatdropped. She could've have easily asked her. "Let's go bowling!" Tamekaze shouted suddenly. "ALRIGHT!" Sirena shouted, "But first can we have break- er- brunch?" Everyone laughed at her antics. Sirena meerly smiled and sat down. Everyone looked at her. "What? You guys are cooking! I'm sick!" Said Sirena as she faked a cough. Everyone but Sasuke got up. They all turned to him. "I'm her couch." He said simply. Sakura, Naruto,who had woken up, and Niyuki walked into the kitchen snickering. Sirena snuggled in his chest a bit and then soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Jessica: Sorry! It's really short!!!**

**Sasuke:No kidding... Why is she snuggling?**

**Sirena:ZZZzzz...**

**Sakura: -is jealous-**

**Jessica:Oh get over it!! Review because I'm going to church- I'll update tonight depending on how any reviews mkay? Jya Ne **


	7. bowling, and breakfast

**Jessica: Another chap, happy?**

**Sasuke: don't mind her, she's going through on of those times.**

**Jessica: WAH??? oh look! A game called whack an Uchiha!!!-grins evilly at Sasuke as I begin chasing him-**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me.**

**Jessica:Oh shut up...Dobe.**

**Sasuke: NOW, you're speaking my language.**

**Jessica: O.Kay... I don't own eggos either...  
**

* * *

**Niyuki's POV**

Hmm... what should I make... Scrambled eggs, Sausage, boiled egg, waffles, hotdogs, and pancakes!!!! "Sasuke (yes he got up and put Sirena on her bed),

make scrambled eggs and boiled. Naruto, make Sausage and hotdogs, I, will make waffles and pancakes." I said. They nodded and got to work. I got out

pancake batter, a toaster, a pan, cooking oil, a whisk, a bowl, water, a spatula, chocolate chips, and some frozen eggos. I put some pancake batter into a

bowl. I poured the water in the bowl and stirred with the whiskie thingee... I added some chocolate chips. I left the bowl and put the pan on the stove. I put

some oil on the pan and lifted, made a circular motion with it and put it down. The batter was liquidy and then I made the circular motion with the pan and

poured some of the batter to make a circle in the pan. In two minutes, I flipped it perfectly. It was formed gooood. I grabbed a big plate and put the pancake

on it, the chocolate showing. Mmm... Chocolate... I saw sasuke put the scrambled egg on a big plate and some boiled egg on a small plate. Naruto put the

sausage on a big plate and put the hotdogs on a small plate. I finished the rest of the batter and put the waffles in the toaster. _DING! _It was finished! I pulled it

out and put more, making 11. I placed them on the pancake plate. I put five waffles in a circle, put five pancakes in the gap, two waffles in the center and

three pancakes surrounding the two. and one pancake on top of the two waffles in the center. I saw everyone was done. I put the pancakes and waffles in the

center of the table, the sausage on the right side of the waffles and pancakes, the scrambled eggs on the left. The boiled eggs on the right of the scrambled, the

hot dogs on the left of the sausage.( a/n:I decided to use my artistic imagination to make the waffle and pancake combo :-D) 3...2...1... "BREAKFAST!!!!" I

screamed. Sirena brought a lot of cooking tools. I put the tools in the dish washer and went to eat breakfast. Sirena walked in the dining room and sat down.

Her hair was neatly brushed, she was wearing a knee length denim skirt, and a bright blue tank top. She grabbed a plate and gasped at how much was on the

table.. "Zomg..." she said. She grabbed two pancakes and chowed down. She got out syrup and put two waffles, some slices of sausage, and some

scrambled egg. "Mmm... Delicious..." She had said when everyone was finished. We were on our way to the bowling alley. Sakura couldn't come because she

was going to help out at a friend's party...Was going to go to the party too... Sasuke was driving, Sirena in shotgun, Naruto and I in the back seat. Sasuke had

a limo, but he wanted to drive. ... I suck at bowling...

**Sirena's POV**

... My mind was blank. I don't want to think... I don't lik bowling as much as I like volleyball but... yeah...

**Sasuke's POV**

I hope Sirena's Okay. Sirena's eyes closed.. "WHAT THE-" "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sirena interrupted. I shook my head.

**Naruto's POV**

Feh, stupid Teme... I just LURVE bowling.

* * *

**Jessica: I'm sorry guys, I just don't feel like writing right now. I need ideas and who should win... and more!!! please help!!!**


	8. on the way?

**Jessica: Another chap, happy?**

**Sasuke: don't mind her, she's going through on of those times.**

**Jessica: WAH??? oh look! A game called whack an Uchiha!!!-grins evilly at Sasuke as I begin chasing him-**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me.**

**Jessica:Oh shut up...Dobe.**

**Sasuke: NOW, you're speaking my language.**

**Jessica: O.Kay... I don't own eggos either...  
**

* * *

**Niyuki's POV**

Hmm... what should I make... Scrambled eggs, Sausage, boiled egg, waffles, hotdogs, and pancakes!!!! "Sasuke (yes he got up and put Sirena on her bed),

make scrambled eggs and boiled. Naruto, make Sausage and hotdogs, I, will make waffles and pancakes." I said. They nodded and got to work. I got out

pancake batter, a toaster, a pan, cooking oil, a whisk, a bowl, water, a spatula, chocolate chips, and some frozen eggos. I put some pancake batter into a

bowl. I poured the water in the bowl and stirred with the whiskie thingee... I added some chocolate chips. I left the bowl and put the pan on the stove. I put

some oil on the pan and lifted, made a circular motion with it and put it down. The batter was liquidy and then I made the circular motion with the pan and

poured some of the batter to make a circle in the pan. In two minutes, I flipped it perfectly. It was formed gooood. I grabbed a big plate and put the pancake

on it, the chocolate showing. Mmm... Chocolate... I saw sasuke put the scrambled egg on a big plate and some boiled egg on a small plate. Naruto put the

sausage on a big plate and put the hotdogs on a small plate. I finished the rest of the batter and put the waffles in the toaster. _DING! _It was finished! I pulled it

out and put more, making 11. I placed them on the pancake plate. I put five waffles in a circle, put five pancakes in the gap, two waffles in the center and

three pancakes surrounding the two. and one pancake on top of the two waffles in the center. I saw everyone was done. I put the pancakes and waffles in the

center of the table, the sausage on the right side of the waffles and pancakes, the scrambled eggs on the left. The boiled eggs on the right of the scrambled, the

hot dogs on the left of the sausage.( a/n:I decided to use my artistic imagination to make the waffle and pancake combo :-D) 3...2...1... "BREAKFAST!!!!" I

screamed. Sirena brought a lot of cooking tools. I put the tools in the dish washer and went to eat breakfast. Sirena walked in the dining room and sat down.

Her hair was neatly brushed, she was wearing a knee length denim skirt, and a bright blue tank top. She grabbed a plate and gasped at how much was on the

table.. "Zomg..." she said. She grabbed two pancakes and chowed down. She got out syrup and put two waffles, some slices of sausage, and some

scrambled egg. "Mmm... Delicious..." She had said when everyone was finished. We were on our way to the bowling alley. Sakura couldn't come because she

was going to help out at a friend's party...Was going to go to the party too... Sasuke was driving, Sirena in shotgun, Naruto and I in the back seat. Sasuke had

a limo, but he wanted to drive. ... I suck at bowling...

**Sirena's POV**

... My mind was blank. I don't want to think... I don't lik bowling as much as I like volleyball but... yeah...

**Sasuke's POV**

I hope Sirena's Okay. Sirena's eyes closed.. "WHAT THE-" "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sirena interrupted. I shook my head.

**Naruto's POV**

Feh, stupid Teme... I just LURVE bowling.

**Tamekaze's POV**

Hmm... Bowling...

* * *

**Jessica: I'm sorry guys, I just don't feel like writing right now. I need ideas and who should win... and more!!! please help!!!**


	9. Authors probably final note

**Now you see... here's the problem... No one's reviewing, and i dont have any ideas. So if one day, you are missing a slot on your favorite story list, you can't blame me.**


	10. The last note for my account

I give up on this story. I just don't feel it anymore! I'm sorry. I'm going to make a Harry Potter story soon though!

you guys are really sweet.

Sorry. i'm makin a new account.

The New Account is:

AzN pInAy08-09

Go subscribe to that one and this time i **_promise_** to have new ones.

-Jessica


End file.
